HTF: Saving Heros
by BreezyWez
Summary: Our thieves Lifty and Shifty decide to steal a piece of krytonut to run Happy Tree Town. But too bad the thieves are gonna be victims of robbery from a mysterious figure.
1. Chapter 1

Stealing has its advantages. Sure, there is the threat of being caught, jailed, and always being on the there are : not paying for anything, gaining sparkly things, and watching your enemy be destroyed.

Lifty and Shifty arrived at the museum during midnight: right on time. Hiding in the bushes, the twins studied the blue moose attempt to deliver boxes of priceless artifacts. Mainly by dropping and breaking half of them. Lifty shuffled in the bushes, impatient of the moose's slowness. "Can't we just jump out and mug him or something? It's not like he smarter than a piece of toast."

Shifty gave his twin a dumb-founded look. "We have to wait knucklehead! Do you want to caught?" Lifty folded his arms, upset that Shifty was right.

Lumpy continued carrying boxes from the delivery van to the museum for several more hours, much to Lifty's annoyance. Then, Lumpy carried out the final box, the one that Lifty and Shifty were waiting for. The twins nonchalantly walk from the brushed toward the blue idiot. "Morin' Lumpy, want us to deliver that last box for ya? Shifty greeted Lumpy politely.

Lumpy, exhausted from the hours of work, used what was left of his brain cells to consider the idea. "Okey-dokey!" He happily said as he dropped the box to Shifty. Glad to be freed from his job, Lumpy jumps into the van and into the emerging sunset.

Noticing the morning's rays, Lifty and Shifty hastily run towards their own van to make their grand escape. Dashing, Lifty and Shifty had little trouble with the small, light box. Laughing greedily, they were halfway to the van when a blue blob appeared in front of them.

It was Splendid, their sworn enemy.

Splendid rose his hand, "Stop in the name of the law!"

Lifty and Shifty stared blankly for several seconds before bursting into laughter. "What stupid movie did you get that corny line from?"

Splendid, annoyed by the thieves, sighed. He then notices the squared plain box in their hands. "Tell me thieves, what did you steal this time?" Lifty and Shifty smiled at the question. Before Splendid could even think, the criminals opened the box.

It was a chuck of krytonut.

Splendid gagged and threw up, getting most of the vile bodily liquid on his fur. Lifty and Shifty smiled at their enemy's misery. They got closer towards the flying squirrel.

"Please...stand...back..." Splendid pleaded. Shifty ignored his plead and kicked the hero in the stomach. Tears stinging in his eyes, the hero asked his torturers what they were going to do to him. Shifty took charged and grabbed the hero by the nape of his neck.

"Nothing...for now." Splendid shuttered at the misfortune he might encounter in the future.

"How did...you get...Krytonut?" Splendid whispered weakly. Lifty smiled, but said nothing. Shifty dropped the hero with a hard _thump. _" Easy, we read that the museum was getting some new artifacts and one of them was a gem, a _green _gem. So, we figured it must of been krytonut. And we needed a new one since you crushed the last one."

Splendid moaned, remembering how he crushed the krytonut and blew the dust in wind, only to come back to him, killing him. Shifty gave the weak hero one last kick before proceeding with his brother into their van. With the krytonut finally away, Splendid slowly regain his strength. He rub his stomach, grateful to be no longer puking. But he really needed a shower. Sighing, knowing as long as the thieves had the krytonut, he'll be showering a lot more often.

Little did he know that someone had watched the whole ordeal. Someone who'll use what it saw to its advantage.

Exhausted from waiting during long hours of the night for Lumpy, Lifty and Shifty went right to sleep when they arrived home. They had celebrated in the van, laughing at their enemy's knew as long as they had the chunk of krytonut, they can steal and do whatever they want, anytime they want.

Lifty and Shifty slept peacefully,clueless of a stranger's presence climbing into their window. The mysterious figure held its breath as Lifty stirred in his sleep. When Lifty didn't wake up, the figure looked around the room for any clues to where the box was held. It was right in plain sight, on Shifty's night table. If one could call it a night table: it was just a two big boxes on top of each other."These idiots are making it wayyy too easy for me." The figure whispered under his breath. The stranger reached for the box, pausing midway when Shifty mumbled something in his sleep. Making sure the raccoon wasn't awake, the figure quickly grabbed the box containing the gem, making sure it doesn't open. The stranger climbed back out of the window and into the emerging sunset, the box carefully tucked under its arm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you misplace it?"

"NO! It was right here on my nightstand!"

"You mean your boxes?"

"Shut up and keep looking!"

The raccoon brothers woke up to discover that their krytonut was missing. After tearing up the apart, they found no clues to finding their messing gem. Hours of searching and arguing, Lifty and Shifty were dumbfounded at the case of the missing gem. Ruling out that they had misplaced it, they figured it was stolen.

"Stealing from a thieve, how pathetic is that?" Lifty mumbled as he kicked a box full of heavy items. "So who stoled it?" Shifty ponder as Lifty hopped , holding his injured foot.

"Maybe it was Splendid?" Lifty question as he rub his throbbing foot. Shifty gave his brother's foot a whack, making Lifty cringed in pain.

"No way it was that goody-goody. A: He wouldn't go near krytonut with a 10-foot pole. B: He doesn't know where we live. C: Even if he did, he would have just crashed through the window and gave us a lecture on our bad morales, Splendid can't be subtile."

The twins made mental lists of all possible suspects but not one Happy Tree Friend could have done it. Mole was blind, Toothy is in love with Splendid, and Lumpy was too much of an idiot. Lifty and Shifty finally gave up on the suspect list and discussed what they were gonna do with their museum robbery later that night.

"Since Splendid probably still thinks we have the krytonut, how about we act like we still do."

"What do you mean Shifty?"

"What I mean is, what about we get a look-alike box and pretend that krytonut is in it. Splendid would be so scared that we don't even have to open the box. Then we can rob the museum!"

"That's brilliant Shifty!" Lifty's eyes twinkle in admiration of his older brother. So much that he didn't even mind when Shifty ordered him to find him a box.

It was time to get to work.

Splendid soared above the clouds searching for citizens in need of help. He signed. If the thieves hold up a heist tonight, he'll be a deadman as long as they had the krytonut. Just as he finished his thought, an alarm sounded off..

The museum's alarm.

"Can't that place get better security?" Splendid did a U-turn and headed towards the museum, "and my doom." Splendid glumly thought as he caught sight of the twins.

Lifty and Shifty laugh as they walked out of the museum, hands full of loot.

"That was way too easy!" Shifty said between laughs.

"We're gonna get alot of...mo...ney..." Lifty trailed off as he noticed Splendid hovering about them.

"You have five seconds to put our national treasures back or else." Lifty and Shifty eyed each other and gave a knowing smile as they took out a box that looked exactly like the one the krytonut was contained in. "Or else what?" Splendid hoped that wouldn't have asked that. He took a step back. He had to do something, but what? After several

seconds, Lifty and Shifty knew it was time to make their grand escape. If Splendid knew that they didn't have the krytonut no more, he might "accidentality" kill them.

"So long!" Shifty dashed to the van, his brother slightly behind from carrying the box and more loot. "Why do I have to be the pack-monkey?" Lifty thought just before he tripped on a jagged rock. The box flew from his hands and onto the ground.

And it opened, revealing it was empty.

Shifty's cheeks turned pink as Splendid's face turned red. Shifty feebly attempted to dash to van again but Splendid was already in front of him before he could even blink.

"You're in big trouble." Shifty gulp as Splendid glared at him. They didn't even hear Lifty's soft cries of pain over the cut of his foot. Shifty took a step back from the blue hero. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to-UGH!" Splendid cried out in pain and fell on the ground. He puked and his eyes were rim with red. Shifty, shocked over the hero's sudden pain, look around his surroundings and notices a shadowed figure. "Who are you?" Shifty yelled at the mysterious figure. Splendid turned his head at what Shifty was yelling at. He notices the figure and weakly says to figure, "Not you again."


	3. Chapter 3

Splendid will never forget his face. Even though he was obscured by a radiation suit, his eyes were no stranger.

The radiation of the krytonut was making him weaker every second. Splendid's vision blurred, making him even more nauseated. Clenching his stomach, he got a better look of his sadistic torturer. The smug smile on his face made Splendid boiling hot with anger. "Long time, no see pal!" He gave the hero a hard kick. "Miss me?" Splendid craned his neck up, "Why would I miss you?"

A confused Shifty took a couple of steps back. Seeing how the two didn't seem to notice him, he took off to the van; leaving his brother behind.

Lifty kept quiet, fearful that the stranger might see him. Lifty then notice something...familiar about the shadowy figure. Although, it was hard to make out any specific features through the dark. Squinting his eyes, it finally hit him: Except for the color scheme, the guy looked exactly like Splendid.

Splendid puked again, disgusting both him and the guy above. "What do you want from me, Splendon't?" Splendid said while wiping the puke from his mouth.

At the mentioned of Splendon't, Lifty finally put two and two together. About a couple of months ago, he and his twin stole some comics from the a buck-tooth fan named Toothy. Out of boredom, Lifty had actually some of them. He learned that Splendon't was a rival of Splendid. A clone from some magic mirror, Splendon't was the only to ever have defeated Splendid.. After one epic battle, Splendon't suddenly disappear. He was nowhere to be found, no matter how hard the SSSSSupersquad searched. It was like he vanished in thin air. That is, until now.

Splendon't grabbed the hero by the throat, causing Splendid greater pain."My boss will be very happy to see you." The red villain then grabbed a green glowing booster shot from the pocket of his radiation suit. He then slowly pushed the needle through Splendid's skin, made easy by the krytonut. The blue hero struggled as the green liquid went through his body until he went limp.

Lifty's jaw dropped, someone had actually made Splendid pass out! Splendon't suddenly turn around and blink in surprise. The green raccoon whimpered at the red squirrel calmly walked over to him and pulled out another booster shot. "Can't leave any witnesses, now can I?" He jabbed the the shot into Lifty's neck, knocking him out within seconds.

Splendon't grabbed the two and soar into it was a little difficult considering he had one more than he planned to. An unconscious Lifty and Splendid were carried to a destination only Splendon't knows.


End file.
